Cheeky Bath Time
by JenCollins1
Summary: Phil is cold and Dan find a way to warm him up.


\- Dan, I'm cold. - Phil whined.

\- I have a great idea how to make you feel warmer. - Dan smiled, planting soft kiss on the side of Phil's mouth.

\- Can't wait. I am freezing. - Phil leaned into Dan's touch that went away way too soon.

\- I'll be right back. - Dan smiled walking away.

Phil whine again.

He heard water starting to run.

He slowly got up, walking to the bathroom to see what Dan was doing.

Dan was standing right next to fancy bath, pouring bubbles in it.

\- A bath? - Phil start to smile, walking up to Dan.

\- Yeah. It is warm and will make you warm too. - Dan smiled, pulling Phil into hug.

\- Mmm, will you join me? - Phil asked with big smile on his face, already feeling excited to try out this fancy bath.

\- Of course. It is not every day when we can stay in hotel with fancy bath in it. - Dan smiled, looking down at Phil.

\- You are the best. - Phil smiled tilting his head up to kiss Dan.

\- Best what? Friend or boyfriend? - Dan asked, teasing Phil.

\- You are the best of the best friend and the best boyfriend I could ever wish for. Now kiss me, you fool! - Phil giggle making Dan giggle too, leaning down to kiss Phil.

Phil smiled into soft kiss.

Dan smiled down at Phil, running his hand through Phil's hair, messing it up a bit because of all the steam in the room.

Phil laugh, doing the same to Dan's hair.

\- It's too steamy to play with hair. - Dan laugh before turning the water off.

\- Do you want me to undress you? - Phil asked, pulling Dan back into his arms.

\- Sound good. - Dan smiled, putting his arms around Phil's neck and leaning down for small kiss.

Phil smiled, slowly starting to undress Dan, taking in every inch of his body.

\- I feel like you get only sexier with each day. - Phil let his hands run over Dan's bare chest.

\- Nah, you just get blinder with each day. - Dan start to laugh.

Phil push him away playfully but join in laughing.

\- Rude. - Phil stick his tonage out at Dan.

\- But I still love you. Harder with each day. - Dan said, pulling Phil back into his arms, kissing him a bit deeper.

Phil smiled, answering the kiss.

Dan start to undress Phil, licking his lips.

\- How did I get so lucky to have you? It could have been any other fan you have… - Dan tilt his head to the side.

\- You was too sexy to keep as just a fan. - Phil answered, pecking Dan on the cheek, ready to get into bath.

Dan helped him get in without slipping, letting go of his hand only when Phil have already sit down.

Then getting in behind him.

Dan pulled Phil backward a bit, earing a surprised laugh from Phil.

Phil leaned against Dan's chest, simply enjoying the warmth seeping through his skin.

\- Wait! Is that a mirror right infront of the bath? - Dan asked surprised.

\- What? - Phil opened his eyes to notice that there was full length mirror right infront of the bath. - Wow, that is so weird. -

\- It scared me at first. - Dan start to laugh, wrapping his arms around Phil.

Phil join in, closing his eyes once again.

Dan let him lay like that for a moment, watching him through the mirror infront of them when the idea come to his mind.

Dan smiled, letting his hands slid lower, over Phil's cute tummy, over his hips, stopping at his thighs.

Phil humm into soft touch, leaning even more against Dan.

Dan slowly let his hands circle around there, already earing a soft half moan from Phil.

Phil let his head fall back, resting on Dan's shoulder.

Dan smiled, running his fingertips over Phil's dick.

Phil breath out a soft moan, already wanting more.

\- Open your eyes, darling. - Dan whisper to Phil, pulling his hands back up Phil's chest.

Phil slowly opened his eyes, looking up at Dan.

\- Look in the mirror. I want you to see how beautiful you look when pleasure take over your body. - Dan said, licking his lips, liking his idea even more and more.

Phil looked over at the mirror, seeing Dan slowly slidding his hands back down.

It felt like filming a video, just this time only footage saved was in their heads.

Dan gripped Phil's dick, pulling it softly.

Phil moaned, already closing his eyes.

Dan's hands dissapear.

\- You need to keep your eyes open if you want me to continue. - Dan whispear.

Phil slowly opened his eyes, searching Dan's brown eyes in the mirror.

Phil felt a bit weird and excited at the same time.

Does porn stars feel the same?

\- You are not a porn star, Phil. - Dan laugh.

\- I said that out loud? - Phil start to blush.

\- Yeah. But I am glad that you feel excited about this. - Dan smiled, leaning down to kiss Phil.

Phil answered the kiss, turning around to make it deeper but Dan stop him.

\- Mirror, Phil. - Dan smiled making Phil all warm inside.

Phil nod, turning back to face the weird mirror.

He saw Dan leaning down, starting to kiss his neck, then bite down softly, not strong enough to leave a love bite.

Over all these years, they have learned how to bite down without leaving any mark.

Dan bite down a bit stronger, sucking and licking.

\- Dan… - Phil breath out, pulling Dan back by his hair. - No love bites. We're on tour. -

\- I know, you just look so tasty. - Dan said with his eyes almost black with passion.

\- Shit, - Phil mumble before pulling Dan into passionet kiss.

Dan moaned into kiss, letting his hands travel back down.

Dan pulled away, bitting down on Phil's neck, earning loud moan from him.

Phil looked over at the mirror, seeing Dan biting down on his neck and shit, how he wished that he could take a photo of it, Dan just looked so damn sexy.

Phil moaned just from seeing that.

Dan slid his hand over Phil's dick, masaging the head.

Phil couldn't take his eyes off of the mirror anymore.

Just by seeing it all, it made him feel even more horny.

Phil gripped Dan's hair tighter, earning silent moan from Dan still kissing his neck.

Dan felt Phil's length growing in his hand.

Dan slowly start to slid his hand over it.

It was such a painfully slow rhythm.

\- Faster, fuck… - Phil breath out with a moan when Dan sqeeze the base.

Dan kept his slow rhythm, he just hold Phil's dick a bit stronger, earing loud moans from Phil.

\- Fuck, Dan, stop teasing. You can tease me latter, not now. Please. - Phil blurred out, already feeling overhelmed.

\- Tease you latter? - Dan tilt his head in interest, locking his eyes with Phil's in the mirror.

\- Yes. Just please. - Phil breath out, wanting, needing Dan to move his hand faster.

\- Mmmm, you know how much I love teasing. - Dan smiled, slidding his free hand up to play with Phil's nipples.

\- I know, just please, not now. It's just too much. - Phil pant.

\- As you wish, baby. - Dan whispear, making shivers go up Phil's spine.

Dan start to move his hand faster, making Phil moan out in pleasure.

Soon all Phil's muscles was getting tight, ready to push him over the edge.

\- Dan…! - Phil half moaned, half cried out, gripping Dan's hair even stronger, making Dan let out a bit painful moan, squeezing Phil's dick.

Dan saw Phil getting closer and closer to his edge, ready to explod.

\- I love you. - Dan whispear in his ear.

That was the last bit for Phil.

He was falling over the edge, moaning out Dan's name or at least tried to.

And seeing it all in the mirror made it all only more intense.

His cum splashing all over their faces in the mirror.

Dan hold Phil close to his chest, moving his hand through Phil's aftershock.

Phil moaned soft moans, leaning back against Dan with his hand still gripping Dan's hair a bit too hard.

Phil pulled Dan down into hard kiss.

Dan moaned into kiss, fully wrapping his arms around Phil's trembling body.

Phil turned around, sitting down into Dan's lap, kissing him even harder.

Dan moaned into the kiss, feeling a bit dizzy of it.

Phil slid his hand out of Dan's hair and down between them, gripping Dan's dick, starting to pump it.

\- Phil! Ah… - Dan moaned out, letting his head fall back against the wall.

Phil start to kiss Dan's neck, sucking a small love bite right against his ear where his hair would cover it in the day.

Dan pulled Phil even closer, squeezing his ass with one hand.

\- Fuck! - Dan moaned, getting close to his own edge. - Phil! Fuck, fuck. Phil! -

\- Mine! - Phil growl into Dan's ear, pushing him over edge.

\- Phil! - Dan moaned out while falling over the sweet edge of relise.

Phil worked him out of aftershock, pulling Dan into soft kiss.

\- I fucking love you. - Dan breath out, cupping Phil's face in his hands, looking deep in his eyes.

\- I love you so so much. - Phil breath out, still a bit dizzy by all what just have happened.

\- We really should get out, water is already almost cold. - Dan tried to laugh but was too out of breath.

\- Yeah. But at least now I don't feel cold anymore. - Phil smiled, standing up, making his crotch to be right next to Dan's face.

\- Already ready for round two? - Dan laugh, planting a soft kiss on the head of Phil's dick.

\- I would love to but I'm hella hungry. - Phil laugh, slowly getting out of the bath.

Dan hold Phil to make sure that he don't slip and fall, only then getting out himself.

Dan wrapped Phil into soft towel, smiling at him.

Phil smiled up at Dan, pecking a small kiss on his cheek, turning to look back at the fancy bath just to notice the dirty mirror.

\- Oh my! We should clean that. - Phil went bright red making Dan laugh.

\- But you need to admit that it was hella sexy. - Dan said pulling Phil into hug.

\- It was but it felt kinda weird. I better like looking at you while we are having a moment. - Phil run his hand through Dan's hair.

\- I love that too, baby. - Dan leaned down, pulling Phil into kiss.

Phil smiled, answering the kiss.

Dan all of sudden picked Phil up, earning surprised scream from Phil, walking out to bedroom, falling down on the bed with Phil underneath him.

Phil start to giggle, wrapping his legs around Dan's waist.

Dan just smiled a big smile, looking down at Phil.

\- I love you. - He breath out.

\- I love you, heart eyes Howell. - Phil smiled, pulling Dan into soft kiss. - But I really am hungry. -

They both start laughing.

\- You can get whatever you want from room servise. - Dan said, kissing Phil.

\- Thank you baby. - Phil smiled big smile.

\- But, you will need to give my head a massage. - Dan smiled.

\- Did I pull your hair a bit too strong again? - Phil asked, his smile disapearing.

\- A bit. Don't worry. All hair is still in it's place. - Dan smiled, pulling Phil into kiss to wash away his worries. - And these orgasms was worth it. -

Phil start to laugh, pushing Dan playfully off of him.

Dan laugh, letting Phil go order some food.

\- I am hungry too! Order something for me too! And don't forget desert! I want something sweet. - Dan called him.

\- Am I not sweet enough for you? - Phil asked, playfully sticking his ass out to Dan.

\- You are my personal favorite desert. - Dan laugh, licking his lips.


End file.
